MASKED RIDER SERPENT THE FIRST: THE IMPERIAL APPRENTICE
by Kamen Rider Goji
Summary: In Kamen Rider Chrome's fic that is MASKED RIDER FANG THE FIRST: THE DEMON PRINCE, there is a boy named Devlin Amakusa who is the heir to the Demon Emperor. However, do you know that there is another who is heir to another Fangire King? The pure successor has been chosen! The King's sentence has been given! SERPENT COIL!


**Disclaimer: **

All OCs belong to their respective creators.

I don't own Kamen Rider, DC Comics or I don't own Danny Phantom. They all belong to their respective creators.

XXX

**Kamen Rider Goji:** In Kamen Rider Chrome's stories of MASKED RIDER FANG THE FIRST: THE DEMON PRINCE, stories of this Masked Rider was mentioned as the armored super hero who fought against Fangires and other villains. Masked Rider Fang is the heir to the Demon Emperor. Here is another man who will have his own spotlight like Fang.

The story tells of another individual who had suffered sorrow, betrayal, sadness and anger in the past. This man will go on his own journey to set a path for himself. He will also become an heir to a royal position as well.

* * *

**SERPENT**

* * *

**Japan**

Walking on the path was a 5'4 tan skinned Japanese male with near-feminine features who looked to be 17 years old. He had short thick gray hair at the front with his bangs covering his forehead, and he had a couple additional chin-length bangs framing his face. While he had short haircut at the front, he had waist-long hair tail at the back that ended in a braided tip resembling a snake's rattle. He had very wide, beautiful, expressive eyes that were blood red.

He wore a grey shirt underneath a white jacket; and he also wore black pants with black sneakers. He wore a black leather glove over his left hand. Completing the fashion was him wearing a string pendant that had a pure white crystal attached to it.

He raised the crystal before tapping it, resulting in the crystal to emit a picture of him as a 5- year-old child dressed in a black and white kimono with a gray obi sash that was tied around his waist. The woman standing by the child was a young, beautiful, tan skinned woman with blood red eyes who wore a loose waist-length ponytail over her left shoulder. The woman also wore the same clothing the boy was wearing.

"Kaa-san…" the male sadly uttered to the woman in the picture.

* * *

**Saga's POV:**

You must be wondering who I am. I was Saga Kago, son of Sohaku Kago, the Dragon Fangire, and my mother, the Snake Fangire, named Amaya Kaida. The couple was engaged through an arranged marriage forced by that bastard. However, call me Saga Kaida from now on, and you will know why I want you to always call me that name.

Anyway, back to my story. My family was of nobles who interacted well with the Legend Clan, a race of Fangires based on legendary creatures. My clan was eternally loyal followers to the Imperial Master who worked alongside the original Demon Emperor. My clan was also good friends with the original Demon Emperor. My clan was living in peace, happiness, and prosperity with enough food to eat.

Everything was great until Sohaku did the unthinkable. He started killing the Legend Clan because of his own paranoia, insanity and naturalism.

When my clan heard the news, they came to the original Demon Emperor, the Frozen King and the Imperial Master for assistance. We hoped the Fangire Kings could save everything from being destroyed by the madman. However, I was wrong. Sohaku lead a successful coup d'état against the original Demon Emperor and his followers. The Demon Emperor was sealed away, and the remaining Legend Clan survivors died. Last but not least, Sohaku threatened my clan to serve under him before he had my mother as a forced bride to seal the deal. Eventually, my mother had me.

With that bastard's teachings, I had developed a disdain for humans, seeing Fangires being the superior species to rule over them with the humans as nothing more than food supply. Even though I carried this belief of Fangires being superior to humans before, I despised my father because he was abusive and manipulative towards me and my clan, leaving me only to be comforted by my mother's kindness. My mother taught me how to be a gentleman and she taught me goodness as counteractions to my father's abusive upbringing.

One fateful day, my clan tried to escape from Sohaku but he found out. Sohaku led his personal army on the hunt for us. When they found us, my clan fought as hard as they could but they stood no chance. It was a massacre. My mother was killed by that bastard Dragon Fangire without any remorse during the battle. Finally, he kidnapped me and forced me into a life of servitude. I absolutely hated that man, and I wanted to kill him for all the horrible things he did! He may have made me but he was never my father!

Some time in my life, during the Feudal Era in Japan, I had grown to take on the physical appearance of a 17-year-old man. I was wearing a silver kimono top with white hakama, a gray obi sash, and a pair of wooden sandals. My late mother would have been proud of my appearance.

Over the years, Dragon had introduced new members to his group. Those new members were the Chameleon known as Shawn, the Salamander known as Ryuzaki, the Komodo Dragon known as Mitsuomi, and the Snake known as Emi.

I personally disliked Emi and Mitsuomi for betraying their loved ones to work for someone like Dragon while I absolutely hated Ryuzaki and Shawn for being disgusting, perverted, poor excuse of Reptiles.

Then came the day Dragon led the attack on the Akashi Clan. With him was myself, Emi, Mitsuomi, Ryuzaki, and Shawn along with an army of vampires. When we got to Akashi Clan's home and were about to begin the tragic massacre, I finally stood up against Dragon's plans and opposed him.

* * *

_"What was that?" Dragon asked with a sneer._

_"I am not doing this, this is wrong," I firmly stated._

_"Now Saga, after serving your dear old otou-san for so many years you decided now to rebel just because were killing some stupid clan off?" Ryuzaki laughed, but he stopped though as soon as Mitsuomi glared at him to shut up._

_"I might have worked for him, but I was never loyal. I could never work for a monster like him. One who kills his own clan out of fear; and also a man who started a war that killed many innocents, including his wife! A man who is blinded by his own ego to see the horrors he had done!" I snapped angrily._

_"Are you done?" Dragon questioned in a tone that made the hair on the back of Emi, Ryuzaki and Shawn's necks stand on end in fear._

_"Yes," I said darkly._

_"I see..."_

_With a speed that would shock most humans, Dragon lunged forward and slammed my head harshly into the ground hard enough that would make a normal human's skull cave in. He lifted me up so quickly, making me temporarily high in mid-air before Dragon threw his hand hard enough into my stomach, causing me to scream as I was flung into hitting a tree. I felt excruciating pain as all of my ribs were cracked with blue blood coming out of my mouth. As if to finish the job, the broken tree fell forward and hit me._

_Both Mitsuomi and Emi were shocked that Dragon would do that to his own flesh and blood while Ryuzaki cackled at me because the reptile never liked me as he (Ryuzaki) saw me as a brat. The Chameleon laughed at my misfortune._

_"Let this be a lesson to all of you: anyone who thinks of deserting me, will die in seconds. Is that understood?" Dragon threatened._

_"Yes, sir," all four nodded._

_"Good, now let us get to work," Dragon sneered as he and the others began to move._

_None were aware of the fact that I pushed the broken tree off of me (I was able to change into my Fangire form in the last second before the Dragon's final strike) before I began to crawl, trying to find something to feed on._

* * *

The end result was that I nearly got killed by Dragon, left for dead and disowned.

I was able to survive my own near-death experience by sucking out Life Energy from bandits while travelling away from that bastard Dragon. I plotted my revenge against him. For months I had been moving. In my travels, I saw a mother and her son being attacked by a bunch of bandits from a distance in the woods.

* * *

_"No, please! Don't hurt us!" begged the female villager, cradling her child in an attempt to protect her son from a bunch of bandits garbed in blue cropped kimonos that only reached to knees in torn ends while wearing black armor on their torsos. The bandits were holding katanas in their hands._

_"Sorry lady, but we won't leave until we take your valuables and then some. Ha!" The lead bandit with an eye patch laughed while licking his lips like Ryuzaki, the disgusting Salamander Fangire._

_Seeing how that situation was just like something from my past, I immediately took action by making my stained glass markings on my face to appear before my human form shimmered away into my true form._

_I was a humanoid snake covered from head to toe in gray scales.__I had __sculpted chest, broad shoulders, narrow waist and washboard abs. My chest was covered in a combination of white, black and blue stained glass patterns. I had stained glass patterned pauldrons that covered my armpits.__ I had a prehensile tail with a rattle. __My hands ended in razor sharp claws. _

_I had the head of an actual snake, complete with my inhuman face having blue eyes and my jaws having both snake's teeth plus sharp fangs._

_I was the Snake Fangire._

_Once I finished my transformation, I quickly came to the assistance of the mother and child. I got in between the bandits and the innocent people. My appearance scared everyone. Of course, that was expected since I did appear as a monster to them._

_"What the hell is that?-!" One of the bandits screamed._

_"Who cares?! It is a demon! Kill it now!" The lead eye-patched bandit ordered._

_I slammed my right hand into my left pauldron, breaking off stained glass shards that fell to my feet before they formed together into a stained glass rapier with a complex metallic silver cup hilt. The hilt had an upside down fat gray snake's head bearing blue eyes as a pommel. Rapier's knuckle bow extended down from the crosspiece protecting the metallic grip wrapped with gray scales._

_I picked up my choice of weapon to parry with the bandits' katanas. I easily killed most of the bandits. Even though they had outnumbered me, I had them outmatched with my skills and power. The surviving bandits with the lead bandit backed away from me in complete fear. As ashamed I was to admit it, I loved the fear they're giving off because fear makes them delicious. _

_I summoned a couple of transparent blue fangs made of glass over my head before I shot them towards the lead bandit. The fangs stuck into the lead bandit's neck and quickly drained his Life Energy dry, leaving him to become a transparent husk. The other surviving bandits became frightened and tried to run away only for the rest to be sucked dry by my Life Fangs until they were all reduced to transparent husks. My hunger had been quelled as I banished my transparent fangs. I turned towards the mother and child as I had parts of my face appear on my stained glass body parts._

_"Are you alright?" I asked in concern. Unfortunately, rather than getting a thank you, the mother took her child away and ran away in fear. I sighed._

_I was about to leave until I was attacked by a man with stringy white hair that went down to his shoulders, parting in front of his face. His eyes were a dark blue, like the night sky. Strapped to each of his side was a sword sheath. He was holding a pair of katanas in his hands. I recognized him because of what I was told from Dragon, Emi and Mitsuomi. That man was Tamashii Akashi, warrior of the Akashi Clan! How was he still alive? Maybe he was fortunate just like me._

_"Wait!" I shouted, but the warrior slashed at me. I immediately dodged the warrior's slashes. "Hold it! Let me talk!" My words fell on deaf ears as Tamashii kept slashing at me, forcing me to do more dodging._

_"Why are you attacking me?-!" I asked, even though I may know the reason why Tamashii was doing it._

_"You are the son of the bastard who killed my family," Tamashii coldly replied as he continued slashing at me while I did my best to dodge and parry his blows with my sword._

_"Yes I am his son, but I am not his follower!" I denied._

_"I do not care. I will kill you and everyone like you!" Tamashii declared._

_This human wanted to kill me and everyone else like me. While it was understandable since all of his family were killed by Dragon and his followers; but Tamashii desiring to kill ALL creatures like me, good or bad, was not something I accept._

_We fought until we reached the edge of a cliff while I was doing my best to defend by using all that I was taught by Dragon and his trainers. Unfortunately, Tamashii was using two mystical swords that were greatly damaging my body with bloody gashes left behind. Tamashii made an x-shaped slash on my chest before he stabbed his swords into it, right near my heart. It was excruciatingly painful as I screamed out in pain before I threw up blood all over the warrior. I quickly kicked off Tamashii, resulting in his swords being pulled from my chest. I spat out multiple globs of venom at the samurai but the warrior skillfully dodged all of them._

_"Die," Tamashii simply said as he entered a stance with his swords. His blades began to glow. I could see something forming behind Tamashii, making me tense. Tamashii slashed his blades. "Iron Dragon Strike!" a blast of energy shot at me in the form of a powerful and vicious dragon._

_The energy dragon tore through me, knocking me off the cliff into the river. With a big splash, I was submerged in the water. I swam as quickly as possible. Fortunately, I was able to barely escape from that hunter. The match was over and I lost, and to a human no less._

* * *

_At the Yourou-keikoku, I limped on land as fast as I could. I was heavily bleeding. I didn't want to die like this, not until I dethrone Dragon for what he did! It couldn't end like this!_

_I leaned my body against a tree as I began to struggle to keep my eyes open only for them to close before my world went dark._

* * *

_Next thing I knew, I heard bubbling noises. My eyes opened up before I turned my head to see a cooking pot right beside me. I slowly sat up, wincing at the residual pain from my fight. My head moved around, seeing that I was inside a traditional Japanese home at daylight._

"_Where am I?" Saga asked in confusion before I looked at myself over, seeing myself back in human form but without my top on and instead having bandages wrapped around my torso. I saw I was sitting on a futon bedding before I turned my head to see someone coming in through a shoji, making my eyes go wide._

_"Ojīchan?" I asked._

_Ojīchan was an old fair-skinned man in his sixties who bore a wrinkly face, gray hair, red eyes and a gray beard. The old man was holding a tray of two herbal teas. He was wearing his blue kimono, blue hakama and white obi sash._

_"Yes, Saga, it is me. I am the one who saved you," the old man confirmed. "Ryu Kaida."_

_This elder standing before me was my grandfather on my mother's side of the family._

_"Thank you for helping me out, Ryu," I gratefully said. "How did you find me?"_

_I was about to fish until I found you unconscious by a tree," Ryu Kaida explained as he put down the tray near me on the tatami. "You're my grandson so I would never stop helping you." He gave one of his teas to me before he sat down beside me before he picked up his own cup of tea._

_I couldn't help but smile a bit that I had another caring relative at my side other than my mother with me._

_"Anyway, thank you again for saving me," I repeated my gratitude once again before I drank my tea._

_"It is no trouble," Ryu Kaida kindly replied. "But what happened to you? I wasn't able to find you during the fall of the Fangire Kings."_

_I sadly sighed before I explained the whole situation of me losing my fellow clan members and being kidnapped against my will before being forced to serve Dragon for hellish years. I also explained myself standing up against Dragon's plan of slaughtering the Akashi Clan that led to me being left for dead and disowned. I talked about my travels, including nearly being killed by Tamashii Akashi._

_My grandfather was shocked and horrified at all my suffering._

_"Oh my Dai-Maou! I am…so sorry that I wasn't able to help you or my daughter! Forgive me! Forgive me!" Ryu Kaida cried as he broke down in tears, getting on his knees and hands while repeating his apologies over and over._

_I saw he was in a lot of pain right now. I reached out my hand towards the grieving man to touch him on his shoulder and comforted him with my soothing words._

_"It is alright, Ojīchan. I don't hate you, only Dragon and Tamashii," I assured as I growled at the last two names even though I hated Dragon more than Tamashii since he was the cause of Tamashii's attack on me. "Now I feel a little safer and happier now that I have you with me right now." I gave him a small smile. Ryu Kaida looked up at me._

_"Saga," Ryu Kaida teared up while looking up to me. "Saga!" Ryu cried while hugging my wounded form, causing me to groan in pain from the hugging. Ryu Kaida quickly let go._

_"I am so sorry, Saga! Are you alright?" Ryu Kaida apologized as he fretted over me._

_"Yes I am alright, now that I have you by my side," I answered._

_"Thank you, Saga. I will do whatever I can to help you," my grandfather said in determination as he placed his right fist against his chest._

_"Good, because I have a lot of plans to save the Fangire Race from Dragon's rule," I spoke as I clasped my hands together._

_"By Dragon, you mean…" Ryu Kaida began._

_"Yes I mean Sohaku Kago," I coldly answered without referring that man as my father._

_"I will support you by any means, my grandson!" Ryu Kaida declared as he stood back up and gave a bow towards me. I was pleased that I had regained a lost kin as well as gaining a new ally._

* * *

_I had been living with my grandfather throughout time, with him being my legal guardian. I had also been training myself physically and mentally to survive and to defeat Dragon. I already gave up the original last name "Kago" since it reminded me of that hateful Dragon so I replaced it with my mother's maiden name._

_While I had healed from my battle with Tamashii, I still carried a grudge against him even though I shouldn't since Dragon was the cause of Tamashii's hatred toward vampires. I knew I shouldn't hold a grudge against Tamashii but that man always saw ALL vampires needed to be killed whether they're good or bad. Then again, I had some disdain towards humans but I didn't hate ALL humans. There were actually at least a few humans I liked. So I'm better than Tamashii. _

* * *

_In the future, I entered the modern era where so many things had changed yet so many things remained the same. The Fangires still remained out of control for centuries, always threatening the peace. Genocidal hunters, including other idiotic humans, didn't help with the world's problems either. The world never truly changing angered me. No matter what, there was always senseless discrimination that led to death or worse. I desired to eradicate it, if not control it! _

_Dragon's reign had brought the Fangires to the age of ruination. Dragon never saw the effects his reign have on our kind and he still kept on ruling, which infuriated me to no end! I hated Dragon for destroying the peace and prosperity of the Fangire Race!_ _That disgraceful reptile shouldn't be allowed to rule! It needed to be ruled by someone more deserving and dedicated to our kind! _

_It seemed there was hope in the form of Devlin Amakusa-Akuma being the heir to the deceased Demon Emperor. It was a mystery to me how Devlin was able to access his power. If only I, a loyal follower to the Imperial Master, could inherit the late Imperial Master's power if I was worthy enough. If I had the Imperial Master's power, I could end Dragon and the bigoted hunters once and for all. Not only would I end things, I would also become the new ruler of the Fangires. _

_Don't get me wrong. Devlin had potential to be a Fangire King but the problem was him having his own Paladin shockingly revealed to be…Tamashii Akashi. The very name of that traitor both disgusted and enraged me. _

_Tamashii! That man tried to kill all vampires good or bad yet he's being favored by that Akuma Clan Head! What was he thinking?! Tamashii couldn't be trusted, for he killed vampires good and bad! Tamashii already likely killed a number of good vampires while being backed by that Clan Head. There's no telling what else could go wrong! Instead of supporting Tamashii, Ichiro should've been killing him! You risked dooming ALL vampires, Lord Akuma! _

_There's also the matter with Devlin. Why was he tolerating Tamashii's existence when that bastard clearly committed wrongs against the innocent vampires out of his own free will?! Couldn't he see that having the Tamashii serve as his personal paladin wouldn't work out?! Tamashii couldn't be controlled and whenever he was not in control, innocents could die! Devlin should've killed Tamashii when he had the chance._

_These decisions made by Ichiro and Devlin led me to distrust them. Then again they might not trust me seeing that I'm Dragon's son. So either way, I am not really getting their help. Besides, the original Demon Emperor wasn't able to stop his kind's fall so how could Devlin keep history from repeating itself? Does Devlin deserve to be the true ruler of the Fangire Race? I would have to test him myself. If he fails, I would take his power for myself. Either way, I would accomplish my goals by any means necessary._

_Without the Akuma Clan's support and Tamashii getting theirs instead, I need to build up my army to be immense as possible. I needed an army immense enough and powerful enough to take on bigoted hunter factions, Dragon's army, Tamashii's Slayers, The Fang Gang and Smart Brain altogether. Better yet, I needed armies to help me fight my foes. It's not just the armies I need, I need power as well._

* * *

_My whole life, I had been training to become stronger and studying to become smarter. My quest for growing strength brought me to Morocco._

_OK, Morocco was not a dangerous place on Earth but I've been wanting to visit Morocco. I'll just train in Morocco for a bit before going to Antarctica for training. Perhaps Morocco would be a good start for training and it would be a good start to work out my personal rage._

* * *

_At night, I began hiking and climbing all of the Atlas Mountains while I was wearing a hooded cloak over clothes appropriate for my journey. Somewhere on each of those mountains I've been, I've trained in private where no one saw me. I began heading for my last stop that was Jebel Aklim. I used practiced my speed in travelling to Jebel Aklim. _

_I really should've gone to Antarctica instead because that place would provide more of a challenge. Tamashii would surely go to a more dangerous place to become stronger. The very thought of Tamashii enraged me, providing me motivation to get to this mountain quicker. After my run, I finally reached Jebel Aklim. _

_I admired Jebel Aklim. Such a beautiful mountain. _

_Why did I choose Atlas Mountains? Well I was told tales of the Imperial Master which provided me inspiration to go here. Perhaps that's why I travelled here in Morocco against my better judgement. _

* * *

_After preparations and warm ups, I began my task. I climbed and otherwise moved effortlessly and smoothly on Jebel Aklim. There was nothing challenging about this mountain. It was easy. I finally reached the very top of Jebel Aklim._

_From the peak, I briefly admired the spectacular views across to the High Atlas before I continued my training. I practiced my abilities and my techniques. Tamashii continued growing stronger so I had to keep growing stronger too in order to keep up!_

_What infuriated me was that Tamashii destroyed Dragon, taking away the one Fangire I wanted to kill! That very thought made me trained harder. I calmed down a bit, taking in the consolation that Dragon's soul was still out there which meant he still had another chance to kill him._

_Dragon and Tamashii, just you wait. I would become stronger and make you both pay!_

_In my excitement, I accidentally caused a tremor for the Atlas Mountains. Alarmed, I quickly stopped the tremor. I hoped this didn't bring attention to me. I better check the area for any damages and then leave before I get caught. _

* * *

_I once again trained my speed while going down the mountain, reaching the base of it before I double checked the whole Atlas Mountains area without being seen. I could feel my speed increasing in my training. If I kept it up, I might become faster than the Flash. So I kept speeding around while scanning the whole Atlas Mountains area a few times. As I pumped more of my energy into my very being during my running, I felt different. I saw time was slowing down, making the environment appear as if it was standing still. I think I just achieved a speed greater than the Flash by going at the speed of light. With my accomplishment in mind, I finished checking the whole area to see that no harm was done to anyone or anything. _

_I was at the base of the Atlas Mountains and I was about to leave when I recalled that something caught my eye inside of one of those mountains. Curious, I used my newly gained speed to search the entire inside of the Atlas Mountains until I came across something embedded in a wall. That embedded object turned out to be an exposed part of a white box sticking out. Using my Earth Manipulation, I popped the object out of the wall and into my hand. The box was white and wooden, with the box bearing a black emblem similar to the Demon Emperor's Mark._

_The emblem had the black king chess piece overlapping the bat emblem. The emblem had a red rose overlapping the bottom section of the chess piece with a pair of green leaves flanking the rose that was dripping with blood. The head piece had a single eye located in it with a tiny cross placed on top of its head. Flanking the head piece was a pair of cobras, forming the crown with each cobra's wavy tail flanking underneath both of the crown's sides. The emblem had the word "KING" etched white in the middle of the king chess piece._

_I widened my eyes at the realization that this was the Mark of the Imperial Master! Seeing this, I was compelled to open it in hopes of getting help to free the Fangire Race from Dragon's hold. I tried opening it with my hands, suffering an energetic backlash as a result of it. I tried again several more times with all my strength and powers, enduring the energetic backlashes that forced me to my knees, until I managed to finally open the box. When the box opened, something flew out of the box that soon floated before my smoking self._

_It was a strange silver creature that could only be described as a UFO with gold eyes and matching fangs. The creature had a black lower jaw connected to its black circular bottom. The creature had a spinning plate on top of its head. The UFO creature had black locking retractors that flanked underneath the buckle's sides with a black button on the front and back of those locking retractors. The retractors also acted as wings. Finally, there was a blue inverted triangular stone on its forehead._

"_So you're the one who freed me?" the creature digitally spoke in a Greek accent, revealing itself to be male._

"_Yes, that is true," I nodded._

"_I thank you," the creature gratefully said. "What is your name?"_

"_My name is Saga Kaida," I answered, making the creature's eyes widen._

"_You mean the Kaida Clan that serves…" the creature carefully trailed off._

"_It is the same Clan that serves the Imperial Master," Saga confirmed, surprising the flying creature. "Are you related to the Imperial Master?"_

"_More than you think," flying creature answered, making me quirk an eyebrow. That sounded cryptic._

"_Well may I ask who you are?" I asked._

"_Oh you may call me…" the creature began._

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Saga's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard a scream coming from the woods. Saga turned his head to the source.

Someone's in trouble!

Saga ran into the woods.

* * *

The Fenton Peeler was dropped as a stained glass monster held up a girl against the tree, choking her. The creature licked its tongue as it sadistically chuckled. It raised its stained glass spear and was about to skewer her when it got blasted by ghost rays. It turned its head to see an angry Danny Phantom flying at full speed.

"Stay away from my sister, Fangire!" Danny Phantom shouted as he reared his fist back. The Fangire smirked before moving Danny's sister in the halfa's path. Danny saw this, prompting him to turn intangible at the very last second before the incoming collision. As a result, Danny phased through both his sister and the Fangire. Danny Phantom turned around and flew towards the Fangire from behind. Danny Phantom turned tangible as he got closer to the two people.

The Fangire grinned as it readied its spear, eagerly anticipating in consuming the halfa. It looked forward in eating the rare halfa.

At the last minute, Danny Phantom split into two. The Fangire was caught off guard at the halfa's move. The ghost boy duplicate tackled the Fangire down to the ground as the real Danny released his sister from the Fangire's grip before he spirited (no pun intended) Jazz away in his flight.

STAB!

The Danny Phantom duplicate disappeared after the Fangire stabbed him through the heart. The Fangire stood back up. The girl and the ghost boy were gone! Well it was just gonna have to go on a joyful hunt for them and their parents.

Breaking the Fangire's thoughts was a long red whip shooting forth before wrapping itself around the Fangire's waist. The Fangire screamed before it was thrown over a hill, landing roughly on the ground face-first.

"I see you're making trouble," Saga noted, standing across from the fallen Fangire who's standing back up. Saga got a good close look at his offender.

The figure was a male humanoid lizard covered from head to toe in silver skin. He had gold stained glass scales adorning his back while red and black stained glass bars lined the sides of his body. Resting on his shoulders was a head of a lizard covered in red and black stained glass. He had no neck, but he did have webbed claws for his hands and feet. He was still holding on to a stained glass spear in his right hand. His empty red eyes were eagerly focused on me as he was giving off killing intent.

He was the Fire Skink Fangire.

"_You dare disturb my fun?!_" Fire Skink Fangire demanded.

"When you're going after innocents, yes I do," Saga glared.

"_What's the big deal? The Fentons are nothing more than prey for me to play with_," Fire Skink snorted. "_They are also means for me to join Dragon._" Saga scowled at the mention of that bastard's name.

"They're not yours or Dragon to have. Stop your crimes or the face consequences," Saga warned.

"_Heh, like I'll take orders from the son disowned by Dragon_," Fire Skink Fangire scoffed."_Once I kill you, I'll have fun with the Fentons before giving the family's women to Dragon. Maybe I'll even get a reward from killing you!_" He charged at Saga with his spear.

"Ouroboros!" Saga called out.

That same UFO-like creature smashed into the Fire Skink Fangire's head from both sides, creating sparks from impacts. He flew towards Saga. When the creature planted himself on Saga's waist, a couple of black straps stretched from the sides to fasten around him as a belt. The plate on the creature's head spun. The silver creature was facing upwards too. The belt chimed for at least a few seconds.

Taking a look at silver creature, the circular belt buckle was framed by three layers of a black segmented metal circle with gold metal trimming flanking the black circle's sides. The belt buckle was a blue colored saucer plate with the plate's big silver segmented circle patterned to look like a pair of snakes with their red heads devouring each other's tails; and there was a smaller circle with that same pattern within the bigger circle, with that second pair of red snake heads adjacent to the bigger snakes' bodies. In the center of the small circle were two silver vertical, wavy patterns adjacent to each other while there was one wavy pattern each laid on top and bottom of the twin small wavy patterns' ends. Surrounding the two circles were dots that were connected by a line to form an octagon. Surrounding the two vertically centered wavy patterns were dots in hexagon formation.

"Henshin," said Saga as he pulled out a strange white handle that looked like a key/flute. The white key/ flute were designed reminiscent of a cobra with the top side of the flute having a circular blue hood with white trimming. Saga then inserted it into a slot in the left side of Ouroboros's head. He then swiftly pulled out the key/flute out to his side.

_"Serpent Coil!"_ Ouroboros digitally spoke as the plate spun rapidly with blue energy pulsing out from the spinning disc. Saga's stained glass tribal markings colored white, black, and blue appeared on his skin. Then a big white metallic snake wrapped its coils around Saga until he became covered in head to toe before it shattered away with a chime.

In Saga's place was a tall man. He wore a full black bodysuit with white intricately patterned bracelets on his ankles and on his wrists. A pointed structure was jutted up from each of the ankle bracelet's front side. He wasn't barefoot, though, since the bodysuit covered his entire body and had built in soles. Each knee had a white intricately patterned circular plate with a flower petal-like structure pointing up. White forearm armor, with each one looking like a bump with regal features, were stretched over the forearms near the elbows. He had black armored gloves with silver segmented strips on the back of his armored gloves.

His torso armor was primarily black that was banded in silver metal. The silver metal bands were designed in reminiscent to a snake's under belly. The silver metal bands formed a collar with a gold interior. On his chest was a stained glass flower pattern trimmed in white armor. In the center of the floral pattern was aqua colored glass; surrounding the aqua glass were a layer of Fuchsia and gold glass; following the next layer of stained glass was cyan and navy blue; and the final stained glass layer was gold. He had 'abs' that was framed by white flower petal-like structures on the sides.

His black shoulder armor had white intricate armored patterns reminiscent of a king chess piece that ended in spikes jutting upwards. Those same white intricate armored patterns had gold highlights. Silver segmented strips adorned the horizontal parts of the white intricate patterns.

The helmet was black that also had a white crown on top, making the Rider look like a king. On the crown's brow was a vaguely diamond shaped orange and blue stained glass that had a silver intricate circular plate in the center of all that glass. In the center of that same intricate circular plate was a circular red stained glass that was surrounded by blue stained glass. The stained glass brow was attached to the top of the silver 2D snake ornament that was running down the middle of the helmet until it stopped at his silver mouth guard with only the guard's protruding lower 'jaw' having a couple of pointy 'teeth'. Flanking the ornament were blue eye pieces resembling a cobra's hood, with the hood's edges being silver metal which extended down all the way to around the bottom edge of his helmet. The rider had 'ears' on his helmet.

There were silver segmented strips patterned on the rider's legs that started from his ankle bracelets to his torso armor; there were silver segmented strips patterned from his wrist bracelets to his forearm armor; there were silver segmented strips patterned on his upper arms; and there were silver segmented strips patterned on his shoulder armor.

The eye pieces flashed to signal the transformation's end. The key flute in his hand, the Jacorder, had a thin red blade extending from it now.

Presenting…the Fangire Race's champion ...Kamen Rider Serpent!

The Fire Skink Fangire gawked at the traitor's new appearance. He had never expected something like this. Where, when, why and how did this guy get armor like Fang? Nevertheless, this guy was going to die and then he's gonna get his reward! So with his foolish resolve set, the Fire Skink Fangire attacked Serpent with his spear.

Kamen Rider Serpent took on his fencing pose with his one arm behind his back while holding his Jacorder close to him. Kamen Rider Serpent had his Jacorder assume his rapier-like Rod Mode to parry with his own weapon against the Fire Skink Fangire's spear. The Rider blocked the spear strikes with his weapon before he stepped forward and thrust his sword into the reptile's chest a few times causing sparks to fly from the impacts as the Fire Skink Fangire roared out in pain. The enemy Fangire tried thrusting his spear at Kamen Rider Serpent again only for the Rider to swiftly dodge the thrusts with grace before the armored warrior stabbed his rapier weapon into the reptile's head, inflicting more pain to the stained glass creature.

The Fire Skink Fangire backed away from the Rider to recover. There was no way he was going to lose to this son who didn't share his own father's dreams of grandeur! There was no way!

"_Die!_" The Fire Skink Fangire yelled out while charging towards Serpent.

Serpent converted his Jacorder from Rod mode to the whip-like Bute mode and extended the red whip that's laced with crimson energy, around Fire Skink Fangire.

Kamen Rider Serpent ran his index and middle fingers up the Jacorder's blade, charging the whip to electrocute the ensnared Fangire, causing the Reptile Clan member to screech out in pain. Kamen Rider Serpent immediately brought up the Fire Skink Fangire into the air before he slammed him against the ground and then repeated this process five times. After the fifth slam, he threw the Fire Skink Fangire over his shoulder before releasing the whip, having the reptilian enemy painfully fall down to the ground on his (Fire Skink Fangire) back. Kamen Rider Serpent turned around to face his angry foe.

Serpent took out a white whistle that had a blue wavy pattern on it before putting it in Ouroboros's mouth.

_"Release!"_ Ouroboros digitally announced with an accompanying alien beeping sound as Serpent withdrew his whistle.

Serpent then inserted the end of his Jacorder into Ouroboros's slot before swiftly drawing it back out, the charge up complete as Ouroboros's head plate spun with glowing red snake heads. The Ouroboros' spinning head plate emitted pulsing sounds as its crimson energy transferred from it to the Jacorder, charging up the blade as Serpent pointed his blade at his enemy. The sky turned dark as a blue crescent moon floated in the air.

Serpent stood like a fencer with his Jacorder in front of him and his other hand behind him. Serpent swung the crackling energetic blade to his side before he swung the blade over his head in a circle before he pointed it to the sky. The energy in the sky created a bright red symbol high above Serpent. That symbol was Fang's emblem.

"_Screw this!_" Fire Skink Fangire screamed in fright as he turned face and flee.

"_SNAKING DEATH-BREAK!_" Serpent shouted in a scrambled voice as he thrust his Jacorder forward with the energetic blade extending out until it pierced right through the fleeing Red Skink Fangire in the back until it exited out of the Fangire's chest, making the Fangire scream out in pain.

Serpent jumped up into the Fang emblem, briefly disappearing on entry, before coming back down from a different part of it. He landed on the ground as the Fire Skink Fangire was pulled up by the whip, struggling in futility. Serpent gripped the Jacorder tightly. Kamen Rider Serpent charged up his Jacorder by slipping his index and middle fingers down the blade. That charge up resulted in the Fangire to briefly crystallize before the reptile screamed and shattered into pieces without leaving a soul behind.

Kamen Rider Serpent got back up to his feet as the stained glass remains rained.

"_The ghost boy's coming_," Ouroboros informed.

* * *

When Danny Phantom had brought Jazz to the parents, the relieved parents fretted over their children. Danny Phantom wanted to go back to defeat the Fangire but the parents wanted to fight too, leading to an argument that Jazz joined in. So the whole argument took approximately four minutes until all of them reached a compromise that Danny would go ahead fight the Fangire while the other Fentons would come to assist him.

So right now, Danny's flying over the air and scanned the area before he touched down to where the Fenton Peeler was. He looked around, searching for the Fangire as he picked up the Fenton Peeler. He looked over the hill, seeing the remains of what he assumed to be the Fire Skink Fangire.

"What happened here?" Danny asked out loud in confusion. Who killed the Fangire? He scanned the area only to find there's no one in sight. He looked to his SB-Watch. Maybe he could use it to find whoever did this.

* * *

Meanwhile, standing at another part of the woods was Serpent. Ouroboros separated from the Rider's waist, triggering in having the Rider covered in a big white metallic snake wrapped its coils before shattering away with a differently light chime, revealing Saga. Ouroboros flew away.

"_Shall we go?_" Ouroboros asked. He received a silent nod from Saga.

* * *

Within Japan, there was an isolated island city named Rekishi. The city was large and modern. It had elevated freeways and monorails just like Tokyo. The island city had the docks. The city had many skyscrapers and a bustling population.

Inside the city limits was a manor. The residence was depicted as a large mansion. The manor was a tall building with 7 floors. On the middle of the 7th floor was a balcony. The design of the manor had art deco aspects on the outside. The manor's grounds included a surrounding gate around the perimeter with a larger front gate at the main entrance.

Saga stood in front of the larger front gate as it opened up. Saga entered the manor's grounds and kept walking until he reached the manor's front door.

Saga knocked on the manor's door. The door opened up to reveal a female adult with blue eyes and brown hair that was to neck length. The woman had a frilled band in her hair while wearing a housemaid outfit that was composed of a black blouse, black thigh-length skirt and a white apron. For the finishing touch, she wore black slippers too.

"Okaerinasai, Onii-chan," the woman happily bowed.

"Hello, Kureha," Saga smiled, making the woman blush.

"Please come in, Onii-chan," Kureha sidestepped as she allowed Saga to step into the foyer before Ouroboros flew in next. She bowed to Ouroboros, "Okaerinasai, Ouroboros-dono."

"_Greetings_," Ouroboros formally returned.

Kureha closed the front door. Saga took off his shoes before he slipped into his gray slippers. The pair continued moving out from the foyer and into the manor's interior that completely had art deco aspects. Kureha followed the pair as all of them continued walking.

"How was your travel, my Lords?" Kureha inquired.

"Oh I will tell you when we are all together with my grandfather," Saga replied.

Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.

"Hello, my Lords."

Saga snapped to attention, seeing Ryu Kaida in his black three-piece suit business suit with white undershirt, black pants and blue slippers. Ryu bowed before Saga and Ouroboros.

"Hello, Ojīchan," Saga returned as he and Ouroboros bowed.

"How was your evening walk, Saga-dono?" Ryu Kaida asked as he led the others through the main corridor.

"You don't have to so formal with me, I'm your grandson," Saga spoke.

"Yes, Saga," Ryu obeyed.

"As for my walk, I was alone with my thoughts until I came across another Fangire attack preying on innocents for no good reason," Saga explained.

"Oh my, are you and the innocents alright?" Ryu asked in concern.

"_Your grandson is fine_," Ouroboros interjected. "_Your grandson and I executed the criminal for his offense._"

"And we also helped the innocents," Saga added.

"_Yes, that too_," Ouroboros nodded.

"But you would be surprised at who we just helped," Saga spoke up.

"Really, who is it?" Ryu asked in interest.

"It's a couple of Fentons," Saga answered.

"You mean the ghost hunting family that is favored by the Akuma Clan, those same Fentons?" Ryu asked in surprise.

"Yes it is," Saga confirmed.

"What were the chances of you two meeting the Fentons?" Ryu mused.

"We didn't really meet them, they never saw us," Saga clarified.

"_Hopefully_," Ouroboros whispered.

All of them stopped at a door that Ryu Kaida opened, revealing the dining room.

* * *

The dining room had a 20 foot long wooden table covered in white tablecloth. The wooden seats were placed around the table while the gold chandelier was hanging over it. Flanking the wooden table's lengths were two sides of the rooms bearing artistic stained glass. At the very back of the dining table room was a door leading to the kitchen.

Saga immediately took his seat at the one end of the table that's closest to the kitchen door. Ryu Kaida sat down right beside Saga's left side. Ouroboros hovered beside Saga's right side.

"I will provide you all tea," Kureha volunteered as she entered through the kitchen door. After a few minutes, she came out of the kitchen door to show her holding on a tray of glass tea kettle and three glass tea cups. She set the tray down in front of the three individuals and then arranged the teacups before those three. She then put a straw to one of the glass teacups. She bowed before she stood by a wall.

"Thank you, Kureha," Saga, Ryu Kaida and Ouroboros spoke with gratitude as they sipped on their herbal tea (in Ouroboros' case, sipping tea through the given straw).

"You're most welcome," Kureha gracefully returned.

"So Ojīchan, how is your corporation doing?" Saga inquired.

"Oh, Yggdrasil is doing quite nicely. I've been trying to buy out LexCorp's assets but that Mercy Grave is sure putting up a fight against me," Ryu Kaida replied.

Throughout the centuries, Ryu had founded his own massive international corporation named Yggdrasil. Yggdrasill's primary endeavour was in the city of Rekishi where it provided for just about anything the city needed for living and growth of civilization, from clothing to transportation to even waste disposal, as well as healthcare and education. Its omnipresence in the city's socioeconomic development made the populace feel that they were living in a castle town rather than a bustling city. Yggdrasil was similar to Smart Brain.

"I see, Ojīchan. I am sorry that you weren't able to buy it off," Saga comforted. He could imagine the look on Luthor's face when the evil rich man found out his own company, LexCorp was at risk of being bought off. Luthor was currently rotting away in jail for his crimes while being left with nothing. Although, he should be careful of Luthor because the villain could escape and retake control of LexCorp before that man could attempt to steal Ryu's company in retaliation. He better remind his grandfather about the possible threat later on. "Do you wish for me to help you?"

"Oh no you don't have to, I will handle it myself. Besides, it's no big deal if LexCorp is not mine," Ryu Kaida waved off.

"I know I don't have to but I do want to help you," Saga insisted.

"No, thank you. You have your own missions too, don't you? I don't want to get in the way of that," Ryu politely refused.

"True, I do have other important missions. With Dragon's MIA and most of the Fangires hibernating (a number of my own Fangires were unfortunately hibernating too), this is the perfect time for me to gather allies and armies for myself before I move forward with my plans," Saga reluctantly agreed before he sipped on to his tea once more. "Dragon is a personal family problem I need to fix myself. If you wish to handle LexCorp yourself, I will let you do that but just know that I am here for you if need my help."

"Thank you," Ryu Kaida gratefully said. "For your missions, I wish you luck on your success. Also please be careful of what you do." He didn't want to lose his grandson. He worried that Saga laying a hand on an Akuma would bring consequences on them all. He just hoped that someone out in this world could help get Saga to stay on his path and not lose himself before it was too late.

"_Don't worry elder Ryu, I will do my best in guiding my apprentice_," Ouroboros assured Ryu as he glanced at Saga.

"Thank you for assurance, Lord Ouroboros," Ryu Kaida gratefully spoke to the flying familiar.

"_You are welcome_," Ouroboros replied.

"Well then, I wish you both luck," Ryu Kaida sincerely said.

"With all due respect, I don't believe in luck. However, thank you for the thought," Saga spoke to his grandfather as gently as possible.

"You are welcome. Still, I wish good fortune to you all and your comrades," Ryu warmly declared with his tea cup raised towards Ouroboros and Saga.

"I also wish good fortune on to you as well!" Saga returned as he raised his tea cup.

"_As do I_," Ouroboros seconded as he raised his tea cup.

"Kanpai!" Ryu exclaimed.

"Kanpai!" Ourboros and Saga repeated.

Saga, Ryu and Ouroboros tapped their teacups together before they drank the rest of their tea.

"Such a beautiful family," Kureha commented as she watched the scene.

'_Dragon and Tamashii, just you wait. Your judgment will come and you both will get what you deserve_,' Saga mentally swore.

* * *

At Smart Brain Tokyo HQ, the Fentons were there for safety and for any of their wounded to be treated. In the infirmary, Jazz completely recovered thanks to Smart Brain's work. The happily relieved Fentons ran up to Jazz and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you are alright, Jazzerincess," Jack teared up. "I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you."

"We were so worried for you," Maddie Fenton added.

"I'm just glad we all made it out of this in one piece," Danny Fenton said in relief. The Fentons broke up the hug.

"Say, whatever happened to that Fangire anyway?" Jack asked before he narrowed his eyes. "I wanted to tear that Fangire apart molecule by molecule."

"That's the strange thing I reported to this HQ. When I came back for the Fangire, I found that Fangire had been reduced to pieces. I don't know who or what did and neither did Smart Brain," Danny explained.

"Do you think Tamashii did it?" Jazz asked. "I heard he went on a journey."

"I doubt it. I got a report from Smart Brain that Tamashii was nowhere near that area the Fangire met his end," Danny answered.

"So you think it is someone else, someone new?" Maddie questioned.

"Yeah I think it is someone new. Tamashii is on his journey while Devlin is on his personal vacation with Dani," Danny started. The mention of Devlin and Dani being together on vacation made him grimace. He's against that idea because there's no telling what inappropriate things they could be doing on that vacation without his knowledge. He shook his head before he continued his talk, "The only ones that can destroy a Fangire is Fang, Slayer, other Fangires or me. So this gotta be the work of a new player."

"So with the Fangire gone, are we still gonna have a vacation?" Jack asked, getting looks from his family. "What? I'm just asking."

"Well Smart Brain Tokyo HQ is gonna have us be taken to the hotel closest to the building for our protection," Danny said. "So we're gonna move all of our stuff to there."

"Is that hotel still gonna be a five star one?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Danny answered.

"Alright!" Jack cheered.

Danny Fenton remained quiet as he kept his thoughts to himself. Why did that Fangire target Jazz? Who wasted that Fangire? These were questions he intended to find out. He didn't want anything bad happening to his family while on this vacation.

He swore on it.

* * *

While Masked Rider Fang fought his own battles, another new Rider had risen to fight his own battles too. Like Fang, he would gain new allies and new enemies in his journey.

What path would Saga carve for himself? Would he carve a path of salvation or would he carve a path of destruction?

The pure successor had been chosen….

The keeper of the Fangire laws and protector of his people…

The executor of criminals…

Kamen Rider Serpent…

SERPENT COIL!

* * *

**Kamen Rider Goji:** What do you all think of my revised first chapter? I placed a lot of time and effort into this.

I recently discovered that in _Kamen Rider Gaim_ canon, the original map of Zawame was based on the map of the fictional city, Gotham City from _Batman_. So for my Rekishi City, this city is made from elements of Zawame City and versions of Gotham City. So with Rekishi being similar to Gotham, it also makes sense that Kaida Manor is similar to versions of Wayne Manor.

Thanks deadly 84 for the Fire Skink Fangire idea.

Thanks Warlord-Xana for your contributed scene between Dragon and Saga.

Thanks Shadow Element 13 for allowing me to use your characters for this chapter.


End file.
